Above all
by Krystal Angel 17
Summary: In a corrupt world where noting it is as it appears, a young boy struggles to save himself and his most precious person. But when all the persons you trust seem to conspire against you it may be harder than you thought. SasuNaru, AU
1. Shocking news

Author: KA

Rating: Mature

Warning: YAOI! Sasuke will eventually do very naughty things with Naruto…so if you don't like it you'd better not read it…for your own good *winks*

Disclaimer: as a matter of fact, right now I'm writing from a courtroom, where I and Kishimoto are fighting over the ownership of the characters….!! Next time, I'll tell you if they are mine or not ;)

Author note: first of all I hope you guys will like this thingy of mine. I tend to believe that it isn't a common fic among fics, but that may be only my opinion. Well…you can't really tell that just from the first chapter so stay tuned!!! ^^

Oh….almost forgotten ' bout it ^^ if any kind-hearted reader that reads this idiot author's note would be so kind to lend her his beta-ing qualities I would be forever grateful ^^!! On with the fic!!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chapter 1: Shocking news

~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"_These stars and this beautiful full moon are my witnesses that I love you more than my life and nothing and nobody will break us apart. I promise you that we will be together for ever."_

_A promise he never fulfilled. _

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"If I may have your attention" a tall grey-haired man said entering the room where eleven agents were waiting patiently for him to make his appearance.

Arriving at his burrow, he took a small glance at his men, noting that all the desired ones where present. Perfect!

Clearing his troth he proceeded.

"First of all, I know you were all very busy to begin with, and I'm glad that you were able to arrive on time for this meeting"

"Spare us the sugar talk and get to the main point, will you? I, for one, don't have time to waste in this shithole, more than strict necessary and I've already wasted thirty minutes of my precious time waiting for your lazy ass to appear!"

"Well, you know, about that. The thing is that on my way here, you know as I rushed to arrive on time, I ran over a sweet old lady and I just had to deliver that poor soul to the hospital as soon as possible , or else –"

"Bite me, Hatake!"

"Whenever you have the time, Kiba my boy!"

"You sick, sick dirty perverted old man!"

Kakashi gave him the thumbs up and winked with his visible eye in response.

Kiba rolled his eyes in annoyance. He should've seen that one coming.

"Anyway" the young brown-haired agent said "get on with it already so I can go back to my mission. And a _very _important one at th-"

"Oh, just shut the fuck up already, dog face! If you wouldn't interrupt our _every _fucking meeting, _every _fucking time then _everybody _would go back faster to what fucking god damned mission has!"

"I see you like the word "fuck" very much, Genma! This must be Raidou's fault!" Kiba smirked knowing exactly what buttons to push when dealing with the older man.

"This has nothing to do with him, so leave him out of this fucked up conversation!"

"Oh my God! What are my ears hearing? That he fucked you up, also? My, my … we have a slutty one here. I didn't know! From now on, I beg you, after you take Raidou's dick in your mouth, wash your mouth properly and then speak to me!"

"How dare-"

"Enough, Kiba!" The usually calm agent said boosting to his feet "If you insult Genma one more time, I won't be held responsible for your remains! So what if I fuck him? At least he gets some good fuck, compared to others that only uses "left-y" for help, don't you agree?"

"OH, Raidou! How sweet of you to stand up for me! I just knew you loved me!"

"What are you insinuating, you geezer?" kiba said ignoring Genma completely "I've fucked more than you will in your entire life!"

"Well, if you say so!" Raidou smirked.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Kiba said clenching his both fists to his side and going slowly towards the man.

"Ma, there's no need to fight now, is it?" another agent said showing the other occupants of the room the best fake smile ever. Or so they named it.

"Buzz off, you white-skinny one!" kiba glared angrily at the man that dared to interfere.

"Go and bark at other table, dickless man! Can't you see you are not wanted here?"

"What? I dare you to say that again, you bloody ghost!"

"Well, that's mainly all you can do! The only thing that's big and mighty about you is your mouth, that by the way stinks!"

"It does not you son of a bitch!"

"Oh, but it does! When I talk to you I feel like I'm talking to a dog. In more ways than one!"

"God and he said all this while smiling so brightly! This guy kills me!" An agent named Kotetsu commented while laughing.

"Now -"

"IF anybody in this room, other than Kakashi, will _dare _to _even_ breath louder than the one seated beside him, let alone _speak, _I _will _kill him without a second thought. "

All the attention was snapped towards Gaara and a few gulped at his statement. They knew that the red-head agent was a man of few words, but when he spoke he meant business.

Gaara was _always _serious.

The whole room was silent and each of them readjusted himself in his seat, waiting calmly for the "teacher" to continue his lesson like some scolded high schooler.

"Fine! I was already beginning to become tired of this!" kiba said walking towards his seat.

Kakashi sighed.

This was harder than he had thought in the first place.

"Now look here guys! I didn't call you here today to argue and deal with your personal issues. You're all pros so act as ones!"

True enough in this room were present only the most reliable and elite of them all. But an entirely different thing was to make them work together.

They were the best of the best, but only on their own and very few among them had a partner. May God help that partner!

"You know, I don't really care even a little bit what your feelings towards each other are or what _personal _conflicts may exist among you, but while you are in this room, you like, no, love each other and are the best bloody friends ever! "

"I don't want our goal to remain unachieved because you guys instead of focusing your energy on what you have to do, you use that energy to quarrel and deal with your personal matters. Do that when not at work!" Kakashi roared.

"Do I make myself clear, men?"

Kiba gulped at the sudden outburst of his superior, never seeing him so angry ever since working under the older man.

He slowly nodded, feeling like his words were addressed mainly towards him.

A tired sigh reverberated in the now quiet room.

Lifting his tired eyes towards his captain he noticed that he started to calm down and thought that now would be a good moment to break the ice. The sooner, the better.

For him anyway.

He intended to sleep all afternoon but his plans were ruined by that damned phone call that summoned him immediately at the main headquarters at Kakashi's order.

And this only meant that something troublesome was up.

The lazy, but genius agent sighed once again before asking "So? What's this all about? Because I strongly doubt that you would call on all of us for a small thing!"

"Precisely!" Kakashi said "And I have only two words for you guys."

"And namely…."

They waited slightly irritated for their commander to continue.

"… Uchiha Sasuke!"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"_I won't ever leave your side and I won't let you leave mine. In this live and in the next one, you are mine and I am yours. Don't ever forget that!"_

_I didn't_.

_He did._

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

As the tension in the air thickened, the bewilderment could be spotted on every ones, already pale, face.

Kakashi studied attentively his pupils' reactions observing how fast the swirling emotions in their eyes shift from bewilderment, to confusion, disbelief and finally annoyance and a hint of exasperation.

"I think you are mistaking this one, boss! Isn't that dude already food for worms? We saw it with our own eyes, man! We were there so don't fuck with us!" a chubby agent said as panic struck him.

"Calm down, Chouji! This isn't the time to lose your temper!" Izumo said trying to calm the nervous agent, even is he himself tried to keep his breath steady.

"Is this one of your sick jokes, Kakashi?" another agent said.

"I wish that would be the case, Kotetsu!"

"But how come that can even be possible?"Sai questioned, wearing one of his most serious expression, the fake smile since long forgotten "Or is he some kind of zombie?"

"He may be one"… "Considering the fact that he is very alive and full of grudge!"

"Grudge? For what?" Genma said.

"I thought than one was simple! To put it simply he's here to take his revenge on us for what we have done to him in the past" and_ to take him back._

The occupants of the room were wide-eyed digesting the fresh and really not wanted new information.

"So what are we to do in this case?" Kotetsu said feeling quite uneasy. Dealing with the Uchiha in the first place was hard enough, but dealing with a vengeful Uchiha seemed to be out of hands.

"Isn't it obvious?"Kiba spat "We kick his murderous ass once again! How hard can it be this time?"

"Don't be sure about it!"

"And why is that, if I may ask? We have faced this guy once and beaten him; heck even killed him if you ask my point of view, so if we did it once we can do it twice. We know the man; his way of thinking and the way he does his stuff so this time around we'll be the ones one step ahead of him!"

"The same goes for us, you know?!" Kotetsu said.

"He's right, Kiba! I like your confidence, but still" Kakashi sighed "remember we are talking about an Uchiha here."

"So? You pussies can stay out of this and give me five… no, two minutes with that son of a bitch alone and he'll be done for good!"

"Mighty words you have used, brainless mutt!"

For the first time since the meeting began a new voice was heard and Kotetsu almost laughed feeling sorry for the poor soul that insulted Kiba. He was already fired up and now some punching and kicking will make its way in this room.

Oh, the pure and simple joy of life!

"Shut it, Shino!"

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest looking in the opposite direction.

Well… right about now, Kotetsu was afraid that his eyes might fall of if all day he just kept widening them.

"Wait a minute now! Why haven't you angry when bug-man insulted you?"

"Hey, watch your mouth if you value your life, skinny! Nobody but me insults Shino!"

"Shino is his partner! The only one he had and probably the only one he will tolerate!" Izumo said answering Kotetsu's question.

"Let's just leave the off topics for now and concentrate on the main problem, shall we? And after, I promise you solemnly that we will all gather at a big family picnic in order to find new stuff about each other! It sounds appealing, doesn't it?"

"I didn't know until now about your funny side, Neji!" Kotetsu bite back.

"And that's _exactly _why I want to personally organize such a reunion!" Neji mocked.

"I see you guys are getting livelier by the second! You know, that's one of the things I like about you guys! Now you kick your asses, you are sarcastic with each other and then you can act as nothing had ever happened. You pass very fast from serious, nerve wrecking problems, to jokes and vice versa, but for now let's just stick to the serious ones!" Kakashi interrupted them.

"So what would be our next troublesome move?"

"Due to the fact that we don't have much information about Sasuke's whereabouts I am going to split you in three teams, four members per team and each will have an assigned leader!"

"Kiba, Shino, Lee and Izumo" waiting for some reactions he paused a little ,but when seeing none, other than Kiba's disgust as expected, he continued „during this one mission your group will be refferd to as "Green outburst" and in charge of you guys will be Rock Lee!"

Kiba flinched his nose "Green outburst? What sick name is that?"

Kakashi sighed "Sorry! I didn't have a say in this!"

"And how come Lee will be our captain? He isn't even here!" Izumo commented.

"Have no worry! He is already informed of the situation and of what he has to do so just follow his… green leadership!" Kakashi grinned and a few of them started laughing.

"Shino, above all the other things you also have a very important task!"

"I know" was the simple and cold reply "I will make sure Kiba is behaving and doesn't do anything stupid that might ruin our mission."

"Good!"

"Oy, I can hear you!"

"That was the point!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Next. Neji, Kotetsu, Sai and Raidou. You will form team "Wild Byakugan" with Neji in command.

All four nodded in agreement.

"And last but not least. Gaara, Genma, Shikamaru and Chouji, forming team "Lazy smartass" with-"

"Oh wait! Let us guess….with Shikamaru in lead, no? Kotetsu said and the room burst with laughter.

"Nice pick of names captain" Genma said clenching his stomach.

"Very funny! Ha-Ha!" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

"Heh, this is working pretty smooth! But! Jokes aside and listen carefully!"

Making sure that everybody finished laughing Kakashi continued "We have info that Sasuke might hide in three locations. Each team is to take one of it and search even in snake hole if necessary , but the magic word is _discretion. _This is a top secret mission and most important I don't want Sasuke to know we are searching for him or your lives might be in danger"

"If any of you located him you are to report immediately to me and keep a close eye on him from the shadows. "

"Don't act on your own and don't play hero when not needed! Understood?"

They all nodded in unison, adrenaline pumping throw their veins as Kakashi continued to explain more about the locations and the danger that they might encounter.

He gave each team captain a paper that had on it each team's assigned location and some useful information.

"Then if you all understood, go home and prepare! The three teams will depart tomorrow before sunrise and will report to me back the moment they arrive at their certain locations. Don't do anything foolish and don't act without given orders!"

"Come back alive! All of you! I sent twelve men on the field and I want twelve back!"

"You are dismissed!" Kakashi finally said.

"Wait, Kakashi! I have a question!"

"What is it Neji?"

"How come this time you aren't coming with us?" he eyed him suspiciously.

Kakashi smiled and waved his hands in front of him apologetically.

"Ma, sorry but this time I'll pass! I have other problems to take care of!" _before Sasuke does. I have to reach him first._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"_My love for you has no limits. No beginning and no ending. You are always in my thoughts. Night and day. And that will never change!"_

_. And I believed you_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

For an unknowing person it may appear as any other building that runs a normal business like any other in the area.

The outside was a common one, not very catching for a person's eye and only very few were aware of what really happened on the inside.

Not even all the workers knew the real business this huge building was running, being hired just to keep the appearances.

He glanced at the mirrored building one more time before pushing open the doors and entering. He was welcomed by a huge and almost empty hallway that led in different locations of the said building.

Nodding as he past by a small framed girl seated at the receptions, the man headed towards the elevators.

She nodded back in recognition and returned to her paper work, wondering silently what problem might have occurred.

He never came here unless highly necessary and that made her worry.

She shoved her back thoughts somewhere in the back of her mind concentrating on the given task. If needed, she would find out sooner or later.

Entering the elevator, he searched throw his pocket for his card and when the doors closed he inserted the card in a small device, almost invisible for a person's eye.

When the card was ejected a secret door was revealed on the left side of the elevator.

Glancing at his both side in search for human presence he took off towards his destination.

Turning a few times in the long hallway, he sighed as he approached a massive steel door.

He really didn't want to do this but he had no other choice at hand.

Looking again at his both sides, he placed his index finger in a hole under the huge knob that made a small silver device, with many numbers on it, emerge from the wall on his right side.

He rapidly keystroke the secret code that made yet another device appear that resembled very well a human's eye.

"Please, identify yourself!"

"Hatake Kakashi, code 00937!"

~_~_~_~

A/N:*tired sigh* *gasp* oh God it's 4 in the morning!! For this you guys have to reward me with some reviews *grin*

So…I hope you guys like it *c'mon…even a lil bit?**puppy eyes* I tried my best with this first chapter and I will continue to do so…hopefully ^^

See you next time ^^


	2. The task

**Disclaimer: **Don'cha guys already know that they are not mine? O__O

**Rating:** Mature, of course

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, I can't write a story for other pairing even if you pay me XD

**Authors note: **Yay-ness!!! Finally done ! ^___^ This chapter took me pretty long to write and the one that actually motivated me to finish it was **carms-lian0592 **so this chapter is dedicated to her ^___^

Aaah….almost forgot about this. I need a beta and if a kind and good soul will want to correct these stupid author's English mistakes you will be rewarded with cookies XD

~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 2**: The task

~_~_~_~_~_~

Considering the fact that he had spent most of his life in this place, one might think that he was already accustomed with this place by now, but that just wasn't the case here. It wasn't as if he was afraid of it… not anymore at least, but he didn't feel comfortable at all. The sinister "decorations" of the base done by his master and the dim light where not at all to his liking, but he wasn't going to admit that, especially in front of his master, or even try to change it in one way or another. It wasn't in place to do so. But he had to agree that it went hand in hand with the "business" his master was running.

He stopped in front of a skeleton, brushing his hand slowly against his collarbone and sighed.

"And you were such a great man, Zabuza-san, why on earth did you have to oppose my master? He really liked you, you know? You were one of his precious subjects and your fighting skills were a die for. Now your place was taken by Naruto-kun."

Kabuto said clenching his teeth and his both fist at his side.

"Why Naruto-kun? What does he have that I don't? Why is it always someone else instead of me? I should be Orochimaru-sama's favorite!"

He sighed once again, trying to calm himself and proceeded to his desired location. Eyeing the door he was searching for, he reached it, knocking slowly.

When no answer came from the other side of the door, he pushed it open, sticking his head in.

"Orochimaru-sama? There's someone here to see you!"

"I don't care! Send them away! I'm busy!" He hissed, being engrossed in dissecting a human body.

Kabuto flinch his nose. How old was that body anyway?

"I assure you master, if it wasn't important I would've not bother you! Kakashi-san is here and wants to talk to you."

Evil chuckles echoed in the empty room.

"Very well then, escort him to my office. I will be there shortly."

~_~_~_~_~

He wasn't sorry because he was here. He didn't regret it because he deserved it. Naruto was a fool he knew it now but he was a fool in love with the wrong person. He sighed rubbing his temple in distress. Why was he even thinking about him and about what happened such a long time ago?

Why he just can't move on like any other person?

'_Because that bastard betrayed me' _the blond answered his own question.

The gate to his cell opened snapping his attention to the man entering with a tray food in his hand. He didn't see his face due to the dark but he knew already who he was.

"I'm not hungry, Iruka!"

"You are never hungry, Naruto-kun! If it were after you you've been dead by now of starvation."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Stop that! One must value his life, not throw it to the trash."

Naruto snorted.

"What life? For the past two years I've been surrounded by these four walls and this disgusting smell. In my vocabulary that's not what 'life' means!"

Iruka knew he was right, but he didn't want Naruto to give up on living. Not yet. Not until he found a way to get him out of this place.

"Please, Naruto! You promised me. You promised me you will live."

"I did it so you can get off of my case. It's not like I actually believed that you can get me out and even if you did… what makes you think that Orochimaru will let me be? And Kakashi, and the Anbu? I betrayed them and this is my punishment!"

"No you didn't! You acted based on your feelings, on your believes of what's wrong or right!"

"I associated myself with a criminal!"

"You thought the Uchiha was innocent! You believed in it, you believed in _him_."

"My mistake. But I was too stupid at that time, too in love with him to see the truth, too in love with him to see the lies behind his false promises."

"Naruto…"

"I swear, Iruka, if that mother fucker wouldn't be already dead I would've killed him with these two hands."

Iruka flinched inwardly at the bitter coldness in Naruto's voice.

"Maybe, that's not all that is to it. Maybe he had an ulterior reason for doing this? Did it even cross your mind that he might've done it in order to…protect you?"

"Stop speaking nonsense. And why are you taking his side in the first place? I'm the victim here not that stupid prick."

"If it's anyone's side I'm taking that is yours and you know it! But, I hate to see you suffer like this."

"So what? Telling me some made-up bullshit about the Uchiha would make me feel better?"

"It's true that I have no proof but … I was just thinking about it. And from what you told me and from the results of the tests we run on you and your memories something doesn't seem to click."

"That's because my brain, thus my memories are polluted by his lies."

"Not quite. Let me give you an example. A girl finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her. Her brain accepts the facts, because it was real, she saw it with her own eyes, but her heart refuses to do so because she loves him, thus she doesn't want to believe the obvious."

Naruto nodded in understatement waiting for the older man to continue.

"But, in your case, after the last test I conducted on you last week, the results show a very interesting thing. Your brain, being the rational one compared to your heart, also rejects the motion of Sasuke being guilty."

"That's stupid. I know he is. There is no logic in what you just said."

"You know there is. Denial is always the easy way of dealing with things. Because if you agreed out loud with both your heart and mind, then you will have many unanswered questions, much more than you have now, and considering the fact that Sasuke is dead, you might never know the answers to them."

"Exactly. So why bother in the first place?"

"Don't you wanna know the truth? Don't you wanna know the truth that lies above all?"

"That's –"

"Or do you prefer to leave the image you have on Sasuke tainted?"

"I …"

"I don't know if what I'm saying is right, or if my interpretation is way off, but the only thing I'm one hundred percent sure about is that you and Sasuke had a deep connection, an unbreakable bond, that he _couldn't_ and _wouldn't _ severe."

"Stop this!" Kabuto said entering the cell where the two men were. "Stop feeding Naruto false hopes! Everybody knows that Uchiha was a scum-bag to begin with, so it's no surprise that he left Naruto behind in order to save his ass; if you really care for someone, you don't betray them in order to survive. He was indeed a genius, but he miscalculated this one. His own plan backfired against him and he ended up dieing. He was willing to sacrifice Naruto's life so he can keep on living. He was a coward and a worthless man. He doesn't deserve mourning, he doesn't deserve tears, he doesn't deserve to even be brought up in a discussion, let alone being absolved by guilt."

The slight sparkle that appeared in Naruto's eyes as he talked to Iruka vanished in a few seconds, being replaced by coldness.

Kabuto was right. Sasuke betrayed him and that was the end of story. In this case there was nothing lurking underneath the underneath. The situation was crystal clear for him but there were times like these when Iruka tried to convince him otherwise.

"You are in no place to-"

"Enough, Iruka." Naruto said cutting off the other man. "He is right. There is nothing more to add. So…" Naruto said turning his attention towards Kabuto " Did you want something from me? Because I highly doubt that you would come here just to chat!"

"Yes, in fact I have some business with you. Orochimaru-sama send me to fetch you at once."

Iuka's eyes widened. Why would Orochimaru want to see Naruto? Something didn't feel good.

"I'll come with him."

"I'm afraid you can't. Master ordered for Naruto to come alone. Even I am not allowed to assist at the conversation."

"Fine." The blond said standing up.

"Follow me!" Kabuto ordered turning his back on the two men.

~_~_~_~_~_~

"It's always a pleasure to see you Kakashi!"

"I can't say the same thing about you."

"Oh….now don't be this way. Can't you show a little more gratitude to the man that saved your ass twice?"

Kakashi just grunted in response.

"What? You don't like to feel indebt to someone?"

"Do you have some memory issues, idiot? In return of the favor I've given you my top agent! So I'd say we are even."

Orochimaru scratched his chin.

"Well…I wouldn't call it even."

"What?"

"I took care of Sasuke right? In exchange you gave me Naruto-kun to play with. Correct?"

"Yes. And I think that makes it even. Don't you?" Kakashi glared heatedly at the other man.

"No, because you know… I had to play a little with Naruto's head. Confuse his memories of the past and of what really happened, because if I didn't you would be in big trouble. Thus, I saved your ass twice. Your secret will never be revealed, thus you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything, bastard! I gave you Naruto for free!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke is very much well and alive!"

Orochimaru jaw tightens; fisting his hand and punching the table hard making the two glasses of water on it fall on the ground.

"If you are trying to crack a joke, Hatake, let me tell you I don't find it amusing at all."

"Do you see me smiling?"

"But how can that be possible?"

"I would like to ask you the same question, Orochimaru!"

"It's impossible! I'm sure that my men killed him at that time! It was a flawless plan! You are wrong!"

"My information is accurate, without a doubt. You know I have spies scattered all over, and if you are curious what is your mother doing, that lives in the other part of the world, in five minutes I will tell you."

Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched emitting an unpleasant growl.

"This is bad."

"I know. That's exactly why I came to see you at once. I already have three teams on the field searching for him as we speak"

"But, that alone won't do, now would it?"

"Precisely. Sasuke will be very cautious, plus he knows how my Anbu team works. It will be more difficult to defeat him than the first time."

"And now…because of what you done to him, he is really determined to fight you, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"And you want me to come up with a plan to extinguish the Uchiha once and for all."

"Yes."

"I have just the perfect plan."

Kakashi had to stop the urge to cover his ears with his hands as the room was filled with insane laughter.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Naruto was wondering since he left his cell what was that the damn snake wanted with him and out of the all the possible scenarios he imagined, this was the only one that didn't pass his mind.

He was standing in front of the said man, shocked, trying to comprehend the situation. It wasn't the task that shocked him…but the person concerning it.

"Say what?"

"I want you to kill Sasuke-kun!"

"Simple question: Did Kabuto messed up the medicine he gave you this morning?"

"I always loved your sense of humor, Naruto-kun. Thanks to that quality of yours you didn't ended dissected in my lab."

Naruto flinch his nose in disgust.

"You are one sick bastard, you know that?"

"Is it just me, or are you livelier than ever? I haven't heard two consecutive sentences from you since you came here. Does the news of Sasuke being alive is making you so happy?"

"Happy my ass! I don't give a shit about that man. I have nothing to do with him and you know it. I hate him with all my strength."

"That's good to hear! Does it mean that you will accept the task?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I didn't say it was negotiable! You either do it or I will kill you."

"Fine!" Naruto said rising from his chair. "Then kill me!" he said walking towards the door.

"Revenge…" the blond stopped in his tracks " … and I will grant you your freedom!"

"It's a deal!"

"Maa…you have really good bargain skills did anyone told you this before?"

But the other man didn't hear Orochimaru as he exited the room slamming the door behind him.

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Are you sure about this, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Do you doubt my judgment, Kabuto?"

"I beg your pardon, master, that wasn't my attention. It's just…"

"You don't trust, Naruto!"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry your little head over that. Naruto is so blind by hatred, that nothing will stop him from killing Sasuke."

"He is not an avenger, it's not in his nature and that's exactly why I have my doubts."

"You, with your own hands have given him the drugs to alter his memories, didn't you?"

"Yes, but while he is away there is no one to do it in my place, so he might even remember what really happened to his lover."

"Doubtful. He was on drugs for the past two years. The effects don't just wash over night and until he might realize it would be too late…for his dear friend."

"I hope you are right, master!"

"Of course I am. And besides, I have a back-up plan just in case!"

"Back-up plan?"

"Yes! I wouldn't venture without extra cautious measures this time. I won't let that Uchiha brat mock my name the second time. By any means he will die. I swear it on my life."

~_~_~_~_~

"Maaaaaan, what sick mission is this? I'm bored out of my mind here!"

"For once I have to agree with you, Kiba! Nothing is happening in this hideout! Nobody is here and probably nobody will come, so why don't we go home? Ne, captain, what do you say?"

"You are all youthful people why are you all complaining like some old folks?"

"Like, duh, because we are bored?"

"Is that so, my dog-lover subaltern?"

"Yes! And don't fucking call me your subaltern you fuzzy-eyebrows! I don't recognize you as my superior and that's final!"

"Drop down and give me 20 cadet!"

"What?"

"30!"

"Hey, man-"

"50"

"You stop in this-"

"100"

"Kiba, do as your team commander orders you!" Shino interfered

"Alright, already! 100 push-ups it is! No biggie, I'll be done in 5 seconds.!"

"You too, Izumo-san!"

"Eh? How come? I didn't do anything."

"You said you are bored didn't you? Well this will make the time go by very fast, and plus strengthen your stamina. Go for it! Oh, wait! I might as well join and I'll even do 500 push-ups on my finger. Watch me, Gai-sensei, and be proud of your creation."

"He is sure full of energy!" Izumo said.

"Quiet! My bugs are trying to communicate with me."

"Don't speak this shit again man, bugs don't have tongue, thus they can't communicate!" Shino just glanced at Kiba, returning his attention on the small bug on his finger.

"He is saying that a woman with red hair and glasses was in this hideout a few days ago and that she is coming right now this way."

"And you expect us to believe this?"

"No. I expect you to wait silently for twenty minutes."

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Neji, me and Kotetsu checked this place again and I have to say it really looks deserted."

"I see."

Raidou departed from the two men towards the other member of their team, his eyebrow twitching.

".Fuck.? What the hell are you doing Sai as we scout the surroundings?"

"Drawing! Isn't obvious? I knew you lack penis, but even brain? It must suck to be you!"

"I just love the way he smiles when insulting someone!" Kotetsu interfered. "I have a soft spot for this dude, I tell ya!" He laughed.

"I think you wouldn't find it so funny if he insulted you, now would you?"

Kotetsu just shrugged it off. "He insults you because you are an ass. Try to be nice from time to time, you know like actually trying to make a decent _conversation _and you will see the results."

"Hey, I can do it!"

"Right"

"I can! Watch this! Hey, Sai, what are drawing?"

"A penis."

"What? Are you a fucked-"

Kotetsu coughed.

"Uhmm…I mean, why would you draw such a thing?"

"Seeing as you don't have one I'm drawing it and then I'll give it to you."

"That's it!" Raidou took Sai drawing crushing it on the man's head that went threw it. Kotetsu started laughing, while Neji smiled from his observation point.

"Guys we have company!" Neji captured their attention, laughter forgotten as they all rushed to their captain's side.

"According to the data Kakashi gave us," Raidou said shuffling throw some papers ", this guy should be Juugo"

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Troublesome!"

"Can you even call yourself a captain?" Genma watched with mild amusement his captain that laid on the grass gazing at the sky.

Shikamaru just grunted in response.

"Oi, are you so lazy that you even can't respond my question? Geez." Their captain just repeated his action.

"Chouji, please translate!"

Pausing shortly, he swallowed the last piece of chips, scratching his chin.

"Shika-kun says that it is way too troublesome for him to stand all these hours, so he prefers to lay down and watch the clouds, wishing that someday he will become one."

Genma sighed. "You know the only thing that is troublesome here is our captain."

Shikamaru snorted.

"Chouji, translate."

"He said you can go and screw yourself."

"What the-"

"Somebody is approaching the hideout." Gaara said calmly from his observing point, his hand crossed over his chest.

"That should be Suigetsu." Genma said coming besides Gaara.

"Something isn't right. Why is Suigetsu alone? Where are the other two members and Sasuke?"

"I agree, Shikamaru. Something is fishy here."

~_~_~_~_~

"What do you have to report, Kakashi?"

"I have received some interesting news from all of my teams. At each hideout is one member of Hebi."

"And Sasuke?"

"No. None of the teams have encountered him."

"Something is odd."

"I agree. Also they send me another message telling that none of them have moved for the last three days since they entered their base."

Tsunade sighed. "What would be the meaning of this?"

"I don't know. But considering the fact that they are alone, so there is four against one I suggest that we ambush and capture them and then bring them to our base for further investigation. We might even find out where Sasuke is."

"I agree. Order your teams to capture them. But proceed with caution. This might be a trick."

"Understood."

~_~_~_~_~

How?

What?

Where?

When?

The fuck?

What is happening here? I'm still trying to put the pieces together but it seems so damn hard. Funny… I always enjoyed puzzles, but this one is just too difficult for me to comprehend and solve.

When did this happen? _How _did it happen?

To say I'm confused, it's nothing compared to how I feel in this instant.

Here I am in the Ammo Room glancing at each strange looking weapon, trying to decide with which I'm going to give him the final blow. The weird fucked up bastard that runs this building a.k.a Orochimaru gave me the freedom to choose my own weapons.

Such generosity!

But… I have to wonder if I really can do it. I'm not having second thoughts because I never go back on my words. Never.

Nor the task itself is putting me in difficulty, due to the fact that it grants my two wishes since I arrived in this place.

It's like shooting two rabbits with one bullet. It's perfect.

But I can't stand the sight of blood.

I sigh as I exit the huge room. This isn't working. This won't do.

"Have you found anything, Naruto-kun?"

"Gaaah! Don't scare me like that Kabuto!"

"So…did you?"

"No! I don't want these things!"

"Then what would you suggest? Make him laugh to death?"

"Poison."

~_~_~_~_~

**A/N : **Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuun!!! What is Naruto thinking? What is he going to do? How is he going to get close to Sasuke in order to poison him? Won't Sasuke recognize his blond friend?

If you want the answer to these questions stick around and you will find in the next chapter. ^^

Also, I wanna excuse myself beforehand, because I'm starting college very soon and also my new job, so I don't know how fast I am going to update this or the other stories. But with this story I guess it will be easier because I already have in mind the next chapter, compared to the others. Only…I have to find the time to write it! ^^

Reviews are, of course, appreciated!!


End file.
